Somebody
by Marisen
Summary: McWeir Elizabeth gives Rodney some friendly advice after noticing how depressed he seems when he finds out about Teyla and Major Sheppard’s newfound relationship


Disclaimer: SGA and SG-1 do not in any way belong to me. I also do not own the lines from the song "Somebody" that Elizabeth uses

Summary: Elizabeth gives Rodney some friendly advice after noticing how depressed he seems when he finds out about Teyla and Major Sheppard's newfound relationship

Spoilers: All of SGA really

Pairings: Teyla/Sheppard Weir/McKay

"Somebody"

Rodney sighed.

He sighed again.

Nope.

Nothing had changed. They were still at it.

After a particularly nasty mission in which Teyla had nearly died, Major Sheppard had suddenly decided that he was completely head over heels with the Athosian, and, it turned out, she fully reciprocated the feeling. That, in itself, wasn't so bad, but the two of the had then proceeded to do the most nauseating things; holding hands, whispering in each other's ears. It was enough to make anybody sick.

It was definitely enough to make Rodney sick. Who wanted to watch two people in love flaunt it all over the place, lording it over all those who didn't have a significant other? Who wanted to sit by at meetings and have to endure them making goo-goo eyes at each other?

He sighed again and turned away from the sight of them just talking to each other. They both had those smiles on their faces, those smiles that said they knew things simple people who had never been in love would never understand.

It wasn't fair.

He was jealous.

Yet another sigh escaped him, and it was this that made Elizabeth stop him in the corridor, partially annoyed, partially concerned. She touched his shoulder and he glanced at her, but didn't say anything. What was there to say that didn't make him sound like a miserly old man, unconcerned about the vagaries of youth?

"What's wrong, Rodney?" she asked after the silence had stretched to ackwardness.

He shrugged, but the question unexpectedly loosened his tongue. "It's just that it's really frustrating to watch people in love when you've given up on finding it for yourself."

Elizabeth blinked at the vehemence in his voice, but didn't comment. Instead she took a deep breath and asked, "Why have you given up on finding love?"

A sardonic smile lifted the corners of Rodney's lips, and he shrugged again. "Because," he began, "Because I've been looking since I graduated high school. You know, for that perfect person? Soul-mate? I don't know. I guess I just don't have the right approach or something, because every woman I meet, I think 'This is it. She could be the one,' only I get so flustered at the thought that I don't even try to ask them out. I act like I always do and bluster my way through and in the end wonder why I even bothered in the first place."

There was another silence, only this time it was comfortable. Two friends, one listening to the troubles of the other as only a friend can do. Then Elizabeth smiled and touched his shoulder again, a comforting gesture that Rodney was grateful for.

"I heard this song before I came on the Atlantis expedition," she said, "And I think it applies to everyone. I'm not certain what the whole song was about, but I remember the chorus. It goes: 'Somebody in the next car; somebody on the morning train; someone in the coffee shop, that you walk right by everyday; somebody that you look at, but never really see; somewhere out there is somebody.'"

She patted his shoulder once more and left him there in the corridor, mulling over the conversation.

The rest of that day and the next, Rodney (just like the man in the song, though he didn't know it) spent looking carefully at the faces of all his female colleagues, in the hopes that maybe just maybe that person was on Atlantis. However, by the time he was ready to hit the sack at the end of the second day, he convinced himself that Dr. Weir must have just been trying to cheer him up.

He sighed dejectedly as he made his way to his quarters, looking at the ground. He didn't see Elizabeth until he ran into her, causing her to drop the reports she had been carrying. Cursing softly to himself, and apologizing profusely to Elizabeth as he helped her pick them up, he found himself looking into her eyes.

For a long second, they stood there, neither one moving, until a loud cough got their attention. Then Rodney averted his eyes, breaking the fragile bond that had suddenly flared between them. His heart was beating erratically, and he could feel himself grinning like an idiot.

He was in love with Dr. Weir. How could he have missed it?

Looking back, he recalled all the times he had been calmed by just the sound of her voice. All the times he had found himself doing as she asked, even when he really didn't agree with her. All the times he had been so ashamed for disappointing her. How he had to speak with her, at least once a day, with any excuse.

It was as obvious as the nose on his face. And that was very obvious considering its prominence.

Oh yes. He was in love, but no one needed to know right now. He'd keep it to himself and see where the knowledge led him next, until he could be certain she returned his feelings.

Major John Sheppard opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when he saw the look on McKay's face. It was pure and utter bliss, and the man probably wouldn't hear him anyway. Confused, John looked down the corridor to see Dr. Weir walking slowly towards him, a strange expression on her face.

What the heck?

"Is something the matter John?"

John smiled, instantly forgetting what he'd just seen as he turned towards the beautiful Athosian woman. "Nope, not a thing."

The End


End file.
